Ynni
Ynni is a heroine who helps the adventure group from time to time. The first discovered individual from Sffer, Ynni uses a combination of her skill in archery and magical powers to assist the adventure group, which fulfills her desire to help all those in desperate need. She suffers from a volatile form of Dissociative identity disorder which, coupled with her magic prowess, manifests itself as the entity naming itself Llid. Despite the shortcoming, however, Ynni has successfully aided the adventure group in their earliest tasks, and though she has faded into relative obscurity she remains open to assist the surviving members. History 'Early History' Not much is known about Ynni's past. Originally hailing from Sffer, she ended up in the UCR's Skyverse just in time to participate in the New Dawn Conflict, taking arms with the adventure group. Her contribution was relatively small compared to more popular individuals such as Marquis-B589, but her intentions and goals were pure and hopeful that good would triumph over evil. Despite the violence of the battles, her close proximity to friends gave her enough happiness to contain her inner darkness, and she never decided to reveal the fact that she had another personality hiding inside her. 'Uncovered as Llid' After the end of the conflict, Ynni would remain close to the adventure group for the next few years, residing alone in a small home to keep others safe from her inner darkness. Unfortunately, her distance put her at risk, and at one point she was not confident she could keep it under control, resulting in her absence for a mission. Curious, Marq paid her a visit and ended up witnessing a full-body transformation as Llid took over and began to fight him. After several minutes of clashing, Marq subdued Llid, who's weakness from the fight allowed Ynni's personality to wrestle back control and return to her natural form. Ynni was horrified of the event, fearful that she would no longer be able to contribute to the adventure group due to the risk she posed to others. Marq, however, did not consider her a liability, believing she was still valuable and wanted to help her with her darkness. Ynni was allowed to stay with the group, participating in other various conflicts throughout the years. 'Other adventures' Ynni stayed with the adventure group for a while, helping in things such as the Wraith conflict and the Evil-verse invasion. However, when the factions ended up warring with each other and the adventure group split up, Ynni had to find ways to help the innocent herself. Staying with the UCR mostly, she still helped other sovereign powers so long as their intentions remained towards her best estimate of what amounted to "doing good." Eventually, she ended up disappearing for a while. 'Unveiling Sffer' After some time, Ynni returned to try to contact the adventure group. She was eager to show them her home, but only found a few of them such as Danno, Evo, Church, and Z. She directed them to her homeworld, and they met a few of her friends. While they were there, however, it became clear there was some sort of conflict going on; Ynni had secretly invited them home to help her solve the conflict, but did indeed still truly want them to simply see where she came from and who she was. The details of the conflict were never really touched upon, but it was resolved and Ynni directed her adventure group companions back home. 'Going Solo' Since most of the adventure group is now gone, Ynni has to rely on her own to continue her ongoing mission: help those in desperate need. Having mostly contained her secondary personality Llid, Ynni feels confident in herself despite her lack of companionship and goes around to whatever world might require her aid. Operating much like a vigilante, Ynni is mostly unheard of to the major factions but is remembered by those societies she helps. Personality Ynni is good-natured, kind, compassionate, sympathetic, caring, and courageous. During her first adventures, she was uncertain of herself, and quite nervous. Over time, she has developed bravery not only for the situation, but for herself, no longer fearing what would happen if she messes up. Most of this lack of confidence stemmed from her inexperience, youth, and her inability to securely maintain control over her dark personality Llid. Now that she has had many years of experience added to her skill, growing a little older and has had practice in controlling herself, Ynni no longer fears herself and has demonstrated great ability in facing darkness. Ynni shares a sort of bond with universal positivity, her mind as well as her powers linked to this characteristic. She harbors a particular sense of care and kindness for any form of life, sentient or non-sentient, and holds no appreciation for those that have little regard for it. Her personality and emotional state is dependent on that of those around her. For this reason, she grows stronger whenever others around her are happy and peaceful, but grows weaker when others are enraged and violent. When others are sad or depressed, she suffers the same emotion and it can be difficult to bring her back up. Ynni suffers from a unique form of Dissociative identity disorder, which has her conflicting with an alternate identity calling itself Llid. This case is unique due to the fact that whenever Llid's personality surfaces, it uses Ynni's own magical power to change her physical appearance somewhat, and manifests its own form of magical power. Unlike Ynni, Llid is uncaring, crazy, violent, and dismissive. Powers/Abilities 'Skills' Ynni has trained in a few forms of combat and is quite apt at performing in fights. Her most well-practiced ability stems from archery, her primary weapon being a bow and has grown quite talented at incapacitating her enemies from a distance. Ynni is also skilled in some melee weapons as well, either using a shortsword or daggers, and is also a relatively accomplished unarmed fighter. After some training, Ynni is also able to use her bow itself as a defensive tool, utilizing it in melee to take down foes up close. 'Magic' Ynni has an array of magical talents and skills. Her primary power allows her to sense the personalities of others; her state of mind is linked to this, so when others are happy, she is happy, and when others are angry or violent, it puts her at risk of awakening Llid and undergoing transformation. She can manifest physical apparations of psychic energy, such as solid barriers or geometrical shapes from her mind for various tasks such as attack, defense, scaling walls, or transportation. The most common form she manifests this energy is in a bow with arrows, which she uses to attack foes from a distance. Ynni has over time developed additional powers, such as increased resistance to darkness and violence, allowing her to detect conflicts and arrive to resolve them with little risk to herself. She has also developed an inverted form of her personality connection; whereas others can still affect her emotions, now she is able to manifest her magic and sway the emotions of others herself, thereby able to make others feel happy and peaceful and more susceptible to stopping their conflict. She is also able to heal other's wounds to a limited degree. Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Danno's Characters Category:Magical Girl